Without a Trace
by Orpah
Summary: Naoko is kidnapped by a strange man. What will happen? How will the family deal with it? Will she be returned safely? No pairings other than Frank/Helen


I hope you guys find this at least mildly interesting....

I don't own Yours, Mine & Ours!

The sun shone through the window Naoko shared with Joanie. She groaned, but stretched and got up anyway. It was a saturday, and she could hear a lot of the other kids already moving around to get their things for various extracurricular activities they were involved in.

As she changed into her clothes, she could see Joanie had already left for her band camp. It was a day camp several of her siblings were in, including Dylan, Phoebe, and JJ. None of the Beardsleys played an instrument, and they had other things to do anyway.

All the younger kids were being hustled to a children's day camp, so that meant Eli, Otter, Ethan, Marissa, Bina, Aldo and Lao were going to be gone for the day again.

Naoko finished preparing for the day, and grabbed her camera, heading out her door.

"Sup Harry!" she said as she caught up with him. The two had become fairly good friends after a while, and Harry was getting ready for Boy Scout camp as she spoke. "Not much, except I can't find my canteen..."

She grimaced. "I think I saw the little kids with it outside. They were filling it with mud." Harry groaned. "I'm going to have to borrow William's. He always wants us to sign a mini-contract that states we'll pay for it if we break or lose it whenever we borrow something."

Naoko laughed a little. "Well, at least he'll make a good lawyer, right?"

Harry sighed, still getting everything tightly packed in his bag. Naoko decided to move on. "Hey, you know that video you helped me make?"

"The one where it looks like Fiona's talking? Yeah, what about it?" Harry was distractedly trying to fit a camping stove in his backpack.

"It's a hit! Everyone's watching it!" Naoko was grinning like mad, and Harry grinned too. "Well, a pig with Christina's voice is pretty funny..." Naoko nodded. "Except I got this weird comment from some guy..."

Harry looked over seriously. "What kind of weird comment?" Naoko shrugged. "Just some loser saying he was coming to get me." Harry's eyebrows raised. "Isn't that kind of serious? Shouldn't we tell the admiral or something?"

"No, I get that sort of thing all the time, Harry. Everyone knows there are creeps on the internet who just want to scare you." She sighed and looked at her watch. "I gotta go, Kelly and Nick are waiting for me. Bye!"

"Bye!" Harry said, watching her go. He felt an ominous knot in his stomach, but decided to just do like she said.

Naoko jogged to the basketball court at the park, having to catch up with Nick and Kelly, whose bikes had functioning brakes, unlike hers.

"Hey guys!" she called as she ran up to where a group of kids had gathered. "You're late, Naoko!" came the annoyed reply from Kelly. Naoko just laughed. "Let's get this party started..."

After the game was over, during which Naoko got hit on the head with the ball twice, Nick and Kelly stayed to chat with their friends. Naoko waved to them as she set off for home. "Bye guys, I'm going home to get an icepack!" They laughed at the joke.

As she walked along the side of the road,s he noticed a car coming up. It was slowing down, which was suspicious. It stopped next to her, and she tensed, prepared to run. Out of the car came an Asian man, who was holding a road map. Naoko relaxed. He was probably lost, they did get a number of tourists around these parts.

"Hi, I'm Kaito Fujiwara." he said by way of introduction. "That's nice, I'm Naoko." she replied. "Do you need help with directions?" she asked, glancing over at the map in his hands. He seemed to consider for a couple moments, then nodded. "Yes... I have a better map in the car though, just come over and you can point out the streets I should take."

Naoko shrugged. "Okay."

She walked over, watching as he opened the door and dug around in the glove compartment. Suddenly, he turned around, seizing by the shoulders. "You need to come with me," he said, looking her seriously in the eyes.

Naoko panicked and threw her arms out, attempting to break his hold. "Stop it! I'm not going anywhere with you!"

"Yes you are!" Mr. Fujiwara kept a tighter hold on her, dragging her into the car. She screamed as the door was shut, and he got into the driver's seat, starting up the car and driving down the street.

The scream attracted Nick and Kelly's attention, as they had been starting their ride towards home. "Naoko!" Nick shouted, immediately pedaling after the car. Naoko leaned out the window, still screaming for help while Mr. Fujiwara kept a tight grip on her wrist.

"Bite him!" Kelly shouted as she and Nick pursued, discovering with dismay that their bikes weren't as fast as the car was.

"Help! Guys!" Naoko screamed as she was pulled back roughly and the window rolled up. "No!!!!" Nick cried, pedaling so hard his foot missed the pedal and hit the ground instead, sending him swerving off course.

Kelly still chased, though not without a look of worry back towards Nick. She looked ahead, towards the car that was rapidly increasing the distance between them. Suddenly, an SUV pulled in front of her, and she screamed, hitting it and sliding across the hood.

Naoko watched this all with horror, and tried to fight back the tears as she found the door was very securely locked. Mr. Fujiwara held a knife to her abdomen. "Don't even dream of making a fuss," he threatened.

The woman who drove the SUV immediately got out, horror written across her features at the limp girl on the other side of her car. Nick had seen it all and was limping over as fast as he could.

"Kelly!" Nick said with shock, seeing as she was unconscious. The woman looked like she was panicking, not entirely sure what to do. Nick took charge. "We need to call an ambulance! Give me your cell phone!"

The woman fumbled in her purse, finally finding the cell phone and handing it over. Nick speedily dialed 911.

"Hello? I'm on the intersection of Green and 42nd street, and my sister was hit by a car. She's not conscious.. No, I don't see any blood..Okay, good." Nick crouched down next to Kelly. "The ambulance will be here soon." he informed the woman, who sighed in relief.

In about twenty minutes, the ambulance arrived, and Nick and Kelly were transported to the hospital.

The admiral showed up, along with Phoebe and William. Kelly was conscious at that point, and Nick was also waiting in her room. "What happened? What have I told you about riding in the road?" He said, looking slightly irritated, though he was not really mad.

Kelly broke in. "A strange man took Naoko!" This information completely blindsided Frank, Phoebe and William. "What?!" Was all Frank could think to say. Nick nodded vigorously. "He forced her into his car and drove away with her! He was heading up Green street when we last saw him."

Phoebe gasped in horror. Frank immediately went to get a policeman, muttering under his breath all the while.

Yes, this is where I'm cutting it off. If you want to see the second chapter, please review!


End file.
